When taking still images, users might desire for some levels of control over their appearance. Such desire has lead to face beautification apps being one of the most popular apps for smart phones.
Video sharing and conferencing has been increasingly used with the pervasive usage of smart phone. However, many of the existing apps for smart phones are designed for off-line image processing or might not work with out limited features in a video mode.